


How to Keep a Trickster on her Toes

by parasolghost



Series: SASO 2016 Bonus Rounds [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, F/F, Shrine Maiden!Nozomi and Kitsune!Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi is pestered by a playful and powerful kitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Keep a Trickster on her Toes

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw [this kitsune!Eli card](http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/13714159_157161651372735_1341491443_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI5OTg2MjAyODk5OTAxMDkzNQ%3D%3D.2) from the latest jpsif event, I knew it was my time to shine.
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Nozomi could sense a presence from behind the trees without even looking. It wasn’t a visitor—the shrine was too far out in the forest for people to visit it on a random day. It couldn’t have been one of the other shrine maidens—she was the only one attending on this lazy day.

The presence was probably—no, Nozomi _knew_ it was nonhuman. The aura it gave off was a little bit too powerful to be human and a little too threatening to be a harmless little spirit. And yet the fact that Nozomi could sense this spirit without actively seeking it out was indicative of something a little more naïve and someone who was an attention-seeker at heart.

Nozomi looked over her shoulder, smiling at the rustling of leaves in the tree. She hummed to herself, turning with her broom held in both hands.

“I know you’re there, Elicchi,” she said with a singsong voice. “There’s no use in hiding from me, you know.”

“I wasn’t hiding,” came the reply.

Nozomi walked towards the tree and peeked underneath its foliage to see Eli perched on a branch like she weighed nothing, all nine of tails hanging over the edge and swishing back and forth like a pendulum. Her ears twitched as Nozomi approached and she smiled a gentle smile unbefitting of a kitsune.

“I was waiting for you to find me,” Eli said, bringing one of her tails up to her lap to run her fingers through it. Her fur looked so soft and beautiful. Nozomi wondered if Eli would ever let her feel her fur.

“It wasn’t hard to find you with you throwing your spiritual aura all over the place like a child,” Nozomi teased.

Eli sniffed, her lips turning into a frown. In all honesty, Nozomi should have been punished for her disrespect, but she was never afraid of Eli, even with all of her power and her seductive looks. Even though, somewhere, in the back of her mind, a voice reminded Nozomi of the nature of kitsunes. The amoral tricksters. No doubt, if she really wanted to, Eli could lure her into her claws the moment Nozomi let her guard down for even a second. But Nozomi had complete faith in Eli. Perhaps “safe” wasn’t the best word for the way Eli put Nozomi on high alert with just a look, but Nozomi didn’t feel like she was in any danger around Eli.

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?” Eli asked with a tilt of her head. “I thought I was getting a hang of it.”

“It’s getting better,” Nozomi said kindly.

Eli let out a smooth hum. Before Nozomi could react, she leapt down from her branch, landing much too delicately on her feet, her gown floating down around her body in a beautiful flash of red and white and her beautiful blond hair falling gently on her shoulders. She looked up at Nozomi with bright blue eyes and her full lips slightly parted, leaning in so close that Nozomi could see the way her eyelashes cast shadows on her cheek when she blinked. Nozomi couldn’t help but hold her breath, trying to keep her expression neutral as her heart hammered in her chest.

Nozomi had always been weak to beautiful women. Even though Eli was a kitsune, she was no exception.

Eli must have noticed that because her lips curled into a mischevious smile and she leaned forward, her hands folded behind her back and her tails curling around her like a cloak.

“Let’s play, Nozomi,” she said with a saccharine voice.

Nozomi’s grip tightened on the broom handle, but she smiled nonetheless, tilting her head. “’Play’?” she repeated. “My, my, Elicchi. Should the leader of the kitsune warren really be ‘playing’ right now?”

Eli’s tails swished in front of her and it took every bit of willpower Nozomi had not to let her eyes watch their hypnotizing sway.

“A break is nice every once in a while,” Eli said. “You told me that yourself, didn’t you?”

Nozomi hummed thoughtfully. “That is true,” she said, watching as Eli’s eyes immediately lit up hopefully. “But I think I will pass today, Elicchi.” She put a hand up to push Eli gently out of the way when Eli suddenly flinched, drawing her tails back quickly.

“Careful there,” she said, frowning as she looked at Nozomi’s hand. When she saw that Nozomi was okay, she smiled again. “We wouldn’t want you to get cursed now.”

For all of her intimidation tactics, Eli was very kind at heart. It was rather endearing.

“Oh? And how would the big scary kitsune curse me?” Nozomi teased, knowing just how closely she was pushing Eli. It was a little dangerous, a lot exciting, and if there was one thing Nozomi loved, it was to tease. Nozomi leaned into Eli’s personal bubble and Eli took a step back. “Will I have bad luck for a thousand years? Maybe no one will ever believe my fortune telling? Eternal youth?”

“How about,” Eli began, leaning in, her tails wrapping around them, “I curse you to never leave this shrine? Then I can make you mine forever.” Eli’s words send shivers down Nozomi’s spine and Eli smiled. She was so close that Nozomi could feel Eli breath on her lips. “How’s that for a big scary curse?”

“That…” Nozomi began. _Doesn’t sound too bad, actually_. Nozomi completed in her head. If it was Eli, being made prey for a kitsune was kind of appealing.

_Get a hold of yourself, Nozomi._ Nozomi thought to herself, shaking her head.

“As utterly terrifying as that sounds,” she said instead. “It still won’t scare me into playing with you.”

“That’s no fun,” Eli frowned, stepping back and letting her tails fan out behind her. Nozomi let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Maybe next time, Elicchi,” Nozomi said, waving Eli away. “Now shoo—I have a shrine to take care of, you know.”

“Take a break, Nozomi—you’ve been cleaning all morning,” Eli tried to urge her, dropping all previous methods of seduction to complain a little.

Nozomi giggled. “My work is never over, here. Besides, it’s not very exemplary for a shrine maiden like me to abandon her duties for a kitsune, is it?”

“As responsible as ever,” Eli said with a reluctant sigh. “Alright, but I’ll be back tomorrow!”

Nozomi smiled serenely. “I’ll look forward to it.”


End file.
